


Stay Alive For Me

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Vent Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Truce (Twenty One Pilots)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: Sherlock Holmes stood on the edge of the roof.  Seventeen years of life and he’d had enough.Everything was wrong, somehow.  He was smart enough, he got good grades, his family was okay (if a bit idiotic at times), so according to society he had no reason to feel this way.But he did.  And it sucked.





	Stay Alive For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Pysy hengissä vuokseni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032393) by [Swanandherqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen)



Sherlock Holmes stood on the edge of the roof. Seventeen years of life and he’d had enough.

Everything was wrong, somehow. He was smart enough, he got good grades, his family was okay (if a bit idiotic at times), so according to society he had no reason to feel this way.

But he did. And it sucked.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Sherlock spun around to see a girl that looked to be about his age. She had one earbud in and the other hanging out, her foot tapping to a beat only she could hear.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sherlock replied smoothly.

“I go up here this same day every year,” the girl said. “I’d hate to think you’re here for the same reason I was my first time.”

“Suicide?” Sherlock guessed.

The girl nodded. “It’s the anniversary of my attempt. At first my parents freaked out, until they realized I just wanted to remind myself I was still alive. So, why do you want to do it?”

Sherlock shrugged. “I don’t know. Nothing feels right in my life. It’s like I’m a...a puzzle piece that was put away in the wrong box.”

“I get it,” the girl said, tugging on the sleeves of her hoodie. Sherlock caught a glimpse of a row of perfectly straight scars along her wrist. “Let me guess - nothing should really feel wrong, but somehow it does.”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied. This girl unnerved him, with her strangely accurate insight and her scars and her habit of going up to the rooftop where she attempted suicide on the anniversary of when it happened. “How long ago did you…?”

“When I was twelve,” the girl answered. “Everyone who tried to get me to stop said I was so young, I had so much to live for. So what if I’m young? My life freaking sucks and my age has nothing to do with that, Debra.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh, just a bit.

“Seriously, though. I kind of just didn’t want to be here anymore, and if I wasn’t here, alive, then my other option was death. So I didn’t do it so much out of wanting to die, I did it because I didn’t want to be alive.”

Sherlock tilted his head to the side and studied her. “Fascinating.”

“Listen, dude, I know life sucks.”

“That’s it?” Sherlock asked after a moment’s silence.

“Yeah. That’s it. Life sucks. So think of it this way - every part of you that’s telling you to kill yourself will win if you do what they tell you to. So why not stay alive out of spite?”

“Is that what you did?”

“Once telling myself to stay strong didn’t work, yeah,” the girl said. “Good news is, a rebellious person with a limited energy supply somehow has no limits to their supply of spite.”

Sherlock said nothing, and the girl sighed.

“If I can’t convince you, that’s fine. I don’t really know how bad it is, I just know that it sucks. But...if you do survive, maybe come back here next year, okay?”

Sherlock nodded slowly. “If I survive, I may just take you up on that offer.”

 

One year later, Sherlock Holmes walked to the edge of the roof and sat down to the girl, about his age, with one earbud in and the other hanging out. 

She looked at him and nodded, just once, before putting one of her earbuds in his ear.

Now the night is coming to an end  
The sun will rise and we will try again

Stay alive, stay alive, for me  
You will die, but now your life is free  
Take pride in what is sure to die

I will fear the night again  
I hope I’m not my only friend

Stay alive, stay alive, for me  
You will die, but now your life is free  
Take pride in what is sure to die

As the song ended, Sherlock Holmes and the girl who had saved him watched the sunrise, and eventually the sunset. Every few hours the girl dug through her bag, handing him a water bottle, or a sandwich, or an apple. On the anniversary of her suicide attempt and the closest Sherlock had ever come to attempting suicide, they sat together and watched the day pass. The day that marked the anniversary of low points in both of their lives. The day that marked the time they almost ended their stories, but somehow managed to continue.

With the moon shining overhead and with music no longer piping through the girl’s earbuds, they stood.

“Stay alive,” the girl whispered, apparently unwilling to break the tranquil silence that had settled over the world.

“I will,” Sherlock replied.

And the next year, the event became a tradition, the only words they ever spoke to each other being promises to stay alive until the year after that, until eventually the girl’s words, the way she said them, how it never changed, became permanently fixed in Sherlock’s mind.

Stay alive.

But eventually the girl stopped going.

Something was scrawled in black marker on the ledge they always sat on.

 

To that boy I stopped from jumping,

Don’t worry about me, I’m still alive. And I’ll still try to be here again, someday. I’m moving, that’s all.

You can forget about me, if you want. I’m used to it. All I’m ever going to ask of you is that you stay alive.

 

So, when Sherlock had to fake his own death to save his best - and only - friend, that note was what he focused on before he fell.

He knew he wouldn’t forget about her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random idea I had.  
> Let me know if you want me to continue this!  
> Galaxy |-/


End file.
